Foxland
by tenhime-chan
Summary: Naruto and Itachi were rivals but they became bestfriends. But then Itachi commits suicide and Naruto blames himself for it. NaruSasu


I do not own Naruto or its characters...

A blonde 17 year old boy was running. He was wearing a blue collared shirt and a dark blue suit jacket with a logo of school on the left breast pocket and above it was his name tag which read, Namikaze Naruto. He was also wearing black slacks with black leather shoes. 'Damn, first day and I'm late. So great.' he thought.

He finally arrived at the school. It was big and popular for smart scholars and great athletes, and Naruto was lucky to be accepted as a scholor of Konoha University. When he got into the main hall, many students, faculty, and even reporters from the media were already there. He sat on the fifth row. He looked at the stage and saw the principal. "And now, for the freshmen speech, let's hear from the first year representative, Uchiha Itachi." A black haired boy walked to the stage and gave his speech.

The blond overheard some girls talking from his back. "Kyah! Itachi-sama is really so handsome!" He turned to face them, "Excuse me, who is that boy?" he said as he pointed to the one giving the speech. The girls glared at him, "That boy, that handsome boy, that smart boy, gorgeous-" they were cut by Naruto as he cleared his throat, "Well, he's Uchiha Itachi, son of the owner of Uchiha Industries. Uchiha Fugaku owns almost all malls and hotels here in the country and some on other countries. Don't you read magazines or watch TV?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and faced the stage again.

Namikaze Naruto was from the outskirts of Konoha. He and his mother transferred to the capital of the Wind Country so that Naruto can get good education. His mother, Kushina, is handling her ramen shop. His father died when he was five years old. They were farmers but his mother wanted a good life for her son.

TIMESKIP

The students wre transferring their bags and things to their dorm rooms. Three students can occupy one dorm room. Naruto checked the list on the office and saw the names of his room mates, Subaku Gaara and Uchiha Obito. 'Uchiha," he thought hard, 'where did I hear that name again...' Naruto entered the room, then suddenly, a pillow hit him right on the face. "Stay away from me baka!" a very annoyed red head said, throwing stuff at a black haired boy on the other side of the room. 'Oh was that a-' a crash was heard, 'laptop.' The black haired boy shouted, "Oh! Meanie, my laptop!" The red head smirked. The blonde cleared his throat, and that was the only time that the two noticed Naruto.

"Hi! Namikaze Naruto here. Your third room mate." Naruto blinked playfully while the black haired boy blushed and the red head nodded. He later found out that the red head was Gaara and the other was Obito, the cousin of Uchiha Itachi.

THE NEXT DAY

"Yosh! Just call me Gai-sensei, my youthful students!" The class resisted rolling their eyes at their green jumpsuit wearing fitness and sports teacher. The three room mates, Gaara, Naruto, and Obito, became very good friends. They would eat their meals together, study together, and go to class together. Gaara and Naruto would stay in the dorm during weekends and vacations while Obito would stay at the Uchiha household.

Back to the story, Gai-sensei organized teams to have a running competition. Gaara and Obito were two of the students in the first batch. Obito won, while Gaara placed last. The red head didn't even showed effort, according to Gai-sensei. The second batch consisted of Itachi, Naruto, and some other students. Almost everyone expected Itachi to win but Naruto came from behind and won. The class was quiet, until Gai said, "Good work Naruto. We should all have the fire of youthfulness like Naruto has." The students clapped. Obito cheered while Gaara nodded and clapped.

Naruto stayed behind to wash his face in the comfort room. The others were on their way to their next class. He was already drying his face when he saw a Itachi on the mirror. The black haired boy was standing behind Naruto. "That was just one game. Don't be so full of yourself." The raven smirked. The blonde sighed, "Look Itachi-" but he was cut, "There are only two kinds of person in this world, the winners and the losers. See you around loser." He left the blonde boy. Naruto sighed again and went back to his next classroom.

The two became rivals and competed in sports and studies, at least thats what Itachi thinks, until one day, their Math teacher, Asuma-sensei assigned a paper to them. It was four days after the Math teacher gave the project. Yamanaka Ino ran to her friends in the garden. She was holding a paper. "Look!" Itachi and the others crowded beside her. "This is Naruto's paper. He already submitted this." One of the students in the crowd said, "Itachi, aren't you working on the same topic as well?" but Itachi was already gone. He went to the library and scanned a few books. He stopped at one particular book and smirked.

"You did well Naruto." Asuma said as he handed his paper. Itachi then stood up and grabbed the paper. He handed a book and the paper to the teacher. "Please turn to page 37 and compare it to Naruto's paper." Asuma's eyes widen. The two were discussing the same topic and identical solutions were written. "You cheated Naruto!" The blonde stood up to deny but Asuma had already gone to the principal's office.

Itachi clapped his hands, "Well done." Naruto lunged at him but Gaara and Obito stopped him in time. They escorted Naruto back to their room. Naruto was to be expelled from the school after a few days. Naruto decided to go home. Kushina was standing in front of their house. "What happened Naruto?! Why did you do that?! You gave disgrace to your father and me." She cried.

Ino was in the library, signing her name on the list. She borrowed some books. She was about to leave the library when she hurried back to the list and scanned it. "Sensei," she adressed the librarian, "isn't it that when you borrow a book, you sign your name here first?" The librarian nodded, "Yes, the list shows those who borrowed ten days ago up to now. You should know these procedures by now Ino."

A day has passed since the accident. Naruto was cleaning a table in their ramen shop, when his mother came running to him. "Naruto! The school wants you back! Your Math teacher wants to apologize to you. They found out that you didn't borrow the book and that there are some differences on your paper and the book. Come back now Naruto." The blonde just smiled a little and said, "I'll stay here for a few days mom."

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks :3


End file.
